<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"None of this is your fault." by Lavender_and_Vanilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837257">"None of this is your fault."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla'>Lavender_and_Vanilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystrade Monday Fics [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthea Ships it with Force if Necessary, Don't Post To Another Site, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mystrade Monday, mystrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Called back early from her vacation Anthea discovers all kinds of messes to clear up, not the least of which is sorting out Mycroft and Greg's new relationship status.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystrade Monday Fics [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"None of this is your fault."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sequel to "Are you serious?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It was still dark when Mycroft awoke. He was comfortably wrapped around a warm, soft body that smelled of rosemary and mint. Lestrade, no Gregory, he reminded himself as his insides squirmed and wriggled with excitement and joy. Mycroft buried his face into the back of Greg’s neck and started to drift back off to sleep.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He startled as a noise coming from the kitchen downstairs prodded him back to full consciousness. Immediately alert, his body tensed and his arms tightened. Greg hummed in his sleep.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A cabinet opened and closed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Gregory,” Mycroft whispered, gently shaking his bed partner. “Gregory,” he murmured more urgently.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wha…?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A drawer opened and closed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Greg sat up, instantly alert. “What’s that noise?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Someone’s in the kitchen.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The alarm didn’t go off, did it?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So, who has keys to your flat?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I do, and Anthea.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sherlock?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, he wouldn’t use them.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ethan?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mycroft swallowed and nodded.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Right.” Greg got out of the bed and pulled on his pants, vest, and trousers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What are you going to do?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Find out what the hell he thinks he’s doing in your kitchen at—“ Greg glanced at the beside clock, “5 am on a Friday.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I should come with you.” Mycroft started to push back the covers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Let me see if I can sort him first. Yeah, sweetheart?” Greg leaned down and kissed Mycroft’s forehead.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mycroft agreed and watched Greg march out of the bedroom. As soon as Greg left, Mycroft scrambled out of bed, and pulled on his robe. He stood near the door to listen better. He heard voices, but none raised in anger. In fact he heard Greg laugh. Curious, Mycroft headed to the kitchen.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m going to kill him.” Anthea filled the kettle and set it back in its base, hard. Water sloshed inside.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t say that, at least not to a DI.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Anthea shot Greg a fierce look, then continued to move about the kitchen, prepping tea. She’d only set out two cups and Greg watched her pull out a third.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“This is my fault,” she muttered. “I shouldn’t have selected Ethan Crosswell as a temporary assistant to Mr. Holmes. I shouldn’t have left Mr. Holmes, period.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“None of this is your fault.” Anthea turned to see Mycroft in the doorway. He winced to see the worry lines around her eyes and mouth. “Why are you back early?” He asked gently.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Lady Smallwood called me.” Anthea returned to preparing tea for the three of them. “You seemed off to her this past week, and then you didn’t come into the office yesterday. She was worried. I was worried.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That bastard did a number on Mycroft,” Greg growled, moving to stand next to Mycroft. He slid an arm protectively around Mycroft’s waist.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s what you’ve said,” Anthea replied looking at Mycroft. “I thought I’d find you sick in bed.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mycroft flushed. “Ethan was at my elbow constantly, sabotaging my work. Gregory was kind enough to help create a ruse that we were a couple. This was sufficient to convince Ethan to give me some space.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“A ruse?” Anthea’s gaze darted to Greg and then back to Mycroft, assessing the body language.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Greg cleared his throat. “I should probably get my things.” He reluctantly left Mycroft’s side, and his hand briefly gripped Mycroft’s before he exited the kitchen.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So,” Anthea checked the tea, then poured it into the cups.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mycroft got the milk from the fridge and poured a splash into two cups. He added a sugar cube to one. Eventually, Mycroft spoke, “I got quite a bit of work done here yesterday, without Ethan breathing down my neck, questioning my every decision.” He slid the cup with milk only over to her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With a roll of her eyes, Anthea waved away the deflection about work. “I’m pleased you thought to ask DI Lestrade for help.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I didn’t. He offered.” Mycroft carefully stirred the sugar in the tea. Mycroft picked up his own tea cup, and sipped. The tea was black, no milk, no sugar. His face was blank and closed. “It’s a rather complicated tale. Suffice it to say, Gregory has been instrumental in forcing Ethan to keep his distance.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And you think his help is all a ruse?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, I …” Mycroft trailed off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Anthea pushed the tea with milk and sugar toward Mycroft. “I think you know better. I think he’s been pining as hard for you, as you’ve been for him. I also think you best take him his tea, and tell him so.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mycroft picked up the tea cup and looked toward the kitchen door.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Go on,” Anthea urged. “I promise that man is not pretending and neither are you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Somehow Mycroft found his way back to the bedroom, he entered to see Greg having just finished dressing. He was fastening his watch to his wrist.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh hello,” Greg looked up and smiled at Mycroft. “I’m almost done. I’ll be out of your hair in a tick.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I brought you tea. Milk and one sugar, right?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ta. You remembered.” Greg took the cup from Mycroft.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mycroft held his cup with both hands as he decided to take the plunge. “I wasn’t pretending to like you, and,” Mycroft paused to take a breath. He caught sight of Greg’s stunned face, but plowed on, feeling though he was doomed to fail. “I think, I hope, you weren’t pretending, either.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, no I wasn’t. I thought you knew.” Greg set down his tea cup and took Mycroft’s from his hands. “I thought we were on the same page, but when you said it was “a ruse”, I figured I got it wrong.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I wasn’t sure… You could’ve been just being kind. Like you are to my brother.” Mycroft found himself being pulled into Greg’s arms.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Mycroft, I don’t want to kiss your brother.” Greg cupped Mycroft’s cheek and leaned in to tenderly kiss the bewildered man. “But I definitely want to kiss you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh,” Mycroft breathed. “I definitely want to you kiss me… and more.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Mm… definitely more.” Greg nibbled along Mycroft’s neck.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mycroft reached out with a long arm and gave the door a shove.</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Anthea heard the bedroom door close. Smiling, she poured her tea down the sink and rinsed the cup. She pulled out her Blackberry to send a series of quick texts. Quietly she left the flat, setting the alarm and locking the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>